protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Toad
Captain Toad was an incompetent character in the Mario series Personality Despite being the leader of the Toad Brigadeorganization in both Super Mario Galaxy and its sequel, Captain Toad is extremely cowardly. His cowardice often leads to his fellow Toad Brigade members sometimes talk negatively about the Captain behind his back. In addition, the captain also tends to be accident-prone and as a result often lands himself into danger. Captain Toad can also seen to be lazy as he can be seen daydreaming about relaxing in various galaxies. Despite his tendency to land himself into trouble, Captain Toad appears to be extremely quick at making tall-tales in order to make himself appear braver than he truly is to the rest of his brigade members. Regardless of hi incompetent behavior, Captain Toad is seen to be highly resourceful in the Super Mario Galaxy titles. He (or at least one of his brigaders) is seen to be a highly experienced mechanic as he was able to repair the Starshroom that he and the other Toad Brigade members used every time it broke. He also rewards Mario or Luigi with coins to replenish health and even power-ups. Captain Toad does occasionally find Power Stars himself; however, he is always ready to give it to either Mario or Luigi in an attempt to help the hero in his adventures as well as for the cause of saving the universe. Captain Toad is described to being the "fearless" hunter of Green Stars within Super Mario 3D World and proves this title by being on a constant hunt for the exclusive stars despite lacking the ability to jump (as a result of his heavy backpack.) Regardless, he maintains his gracious character from Super Mario Galaxy and constantly rewards Mario, Luigi, Toad, Peach, and Rosalina with Green Stars or even coins and Power-Ups when encountered. Captain Toad also has a bit of a greedy side, as it seems he cannot help but try to snag any treasure he sees. This is shown in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker's ending, where he does not hesitate to chase after the Green Starhe sees falling from the sky, and after it falls into the Clear Pipe that leads to the Sprixie Kingdom, he tries to get it but falls into the pipe too (which explains how he got there in the first place in Super Mario 3D World). The director of Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, Shinya Hiratake, describes Captain Toad to being so engrossed with finding treasure to the point where his obsession is akin to a crow attracted to shiny things or a moth to a flame. As a result, Hiratake even questions Captain Toad's loyalty to the Mushroom Kingdom due to him being oblivious to his surroundings as long as the captain finds any treasure.4 Going along with the common frightful characteristic of the Toads, Captain Toad is no exception as he can be seen to be panicking in a comical sense from various enemies throughout most of the main game courses (often requiring one of the other playable characters to help him out).